


Um feliz Dia das Mães...

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Juntei aqui pequenos trechos de vários Dias das Mães comemorados em diferentes datas e com diferentes personagens de Naruto, mas principalmente: são trechos exaltando as mamães e como elas são especiais para seus filhos.Espero que todos gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Karui, Gaara & Kankurou & Temari (Naruto), Haruno Mebuki & Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Hana & Inuzuka Kiba & Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikadai & Temari, Nara Shikamaru & Nara Yoshino, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo & Ootsutsuki Hamura, Sarutobi Mirai & Yuuhi Kurenai, Shizune & Tsunade (Naruto), Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Yakushi Kabuto & Yakushi Nonou, Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Ino's Mother, Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 4





	1. ... para a Mãe Deusa

Kaguya estava observando o céu estrelado, quando sentiu um manto ser colocado sobre seus ombros. Por um breve momento, ela se lembrou de quando Tenji fazia exatamente a mesma coisa na “primeira vez” em que falou com ela, mesma ação que seus filhos estavam fazendo agora.

Mesmo que ela não se incomodasse com o vento frio da noite, seus filhos se incomodavam por ela. Na maioria das vezes, os dois chegavam a passar a noite observando a mãe assim como ela observava o céu noturno.

— A senhora sempre fica observando o céu, mamãe... — Hamura comentou, apoiando o rosto no ombro da mãe.

— Parece sempre esperar por alguém... — Hagoromo completou o comentário, fazendo o mesmo gesto que o irmão.

Aquele cuidado desnecessário foi aprendido por eles observarem os outros. Eles observavam o jeito atencioso com que as pessoas se tratavam e, por mais poderosa que a mãe fosse, ambos queriam proteger e cuidar dela.

A mulher apenas sorriu e continuou encarando as estrelas. Ambos não precisavam saber da verdade ainda, saber do fardo que ela carregava sozinha e de tudo o que já sacrificou para que pudessem ter aquela vida tranquila em meio aos humanos.

— Estou aproveitando a paz.

Apesar de os dois irmãos não entenderem aquela resposta, preferiram não incomodar Kaguya e apenas aproveitar o momento ao lado dela, afinal, os dois entendiam perfeitamente o amor que a mãe sentia por eles e aquilo já era explicação para qualquer coisa que pudessem ter dúvidas.

Anos mais tarde, ainda sem entender perfeitamente todas as razões que levou a mãe fazer o que fez, ambos os irmãos ainda sentiam o amor por ela. Amor que ultrapassava eras, ultrapassava distancias e até mesmo a morte.

Foi um grande erro de Kaguya não compreender os diferentes tipos de amor e o quão forte este sentimento pode ser.


	2. ... para a Mãe Rainha

— Já estão acordadas, crianças? — Naruto não precisava nem olhar para saber que os filhos estavam espiando ele pela fresta da porta do escritório — Não acordem a mamãe, ela está cansada.

— Sim! — Himawari falou alegre, mas depois de um “shiu” de Boruto, a garotinha achou melhor se retratar — Desculpa... — ela disse baixinho, com medo de acordar a mãe.

— Você já vai? — Boruto encarou o pai um tanto irritado — Não vai nem esperar o café da manhã?

— Desculpem, crianças... — ele saiu do cômodo acabando de colocar o manto de Hokage — Eu preciso ir, mas aproveitem o dia com ela por mim — ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do próprio quarto, entrando com todo o cuidado possível para não acordar a esposa.

Naruto colocou um pequeno cartão no criado mudo e deu um leve beijo na testa de Hinata, o que fez com que as crianças que o observavam tivessem reações distintas: Himawari sorriu encantada com a cena enquanto Boruto fazia uma careta.

Depois de deixar os aposentos, o Hokage andou pelo corredor até a porta da frente da casa. Antes de sair, ele se despediu dos filhos e aconselhou que tomassem cuidado enquanto faziam seja lá o que pretendiam pela mãe.

— E agora, irmãozinho? — Himawai olhou para o irmão — O que vamos fazer?

— Panquecas! — ele sorriu — Eu aprendi a fazer elas só para isso — ele continuou sorrindo até notar que a garotinha parecia um tanto desanimada — O que foi?

— Eu não sei o que fazer...

— Faça um desenho bem bonito — o irmão mais velho sorriu e afagou a cabeça da irmã.

— Sim! — Concordou com a animação renovada.

Hinata acordou sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso que abriu seu apetite. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos perolados, encontrando duas crianças sorridentes a admirando ao lado da cama.

— Bom dia, crianças... — ela sorriu.

— Bom dia, mamãe! — ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher se espreguiçou e sentou-se na cama, só então notando o motivo daquele aroma maravilhoso de comida: havia uma bandeja bem ao lado dela com várias panquecas em calda. Ao lado da bandeja havia um belo desenho dela vestida de princesa e comendo as panquecas.

— Café da manhã na cama como uma princesa? — ela pegou uma, provando e ficando com os olhos brilhando no mesmo instante pelo delicioso sabor.

— Porque a senhora é uma princesa — Boruto sorriu, se sentando ao lado dela.

— Eu não sou uma princesa, querido...

— É sim! — Himawari protestou, também se sentando ao lado dela e apontou para o desenho — Você é a nossa princesa, mamãe.

— Você quem é a minha princesinha — ela puxou a filha para um abraço — E você é o meu príncipe — ela também puxou o filho.

— Mas eu posso ser uma princesa com a senhora sendo uma, mamãe? — a mais nova perguntou um tanto confusa.

— Então é melhor a mamãe ser a nossa rainha. — o loiro sorriu, abraçando a mãe.

— Sim! Mamãe é a nossa rainha! — a garotinha também a abraçou.


	3. ... para a Mãe sem Tempo

_Mamãe..._

_Eu queria tanto que o tempo congelasse quando nos abraçamos, porque eu estaria quente e aconchegado nos seus braços._

_Eu queria tanto que você e o papai estivessem na minha formatura da academia. Tenho certeza de que vocês estavam me vendo, mas eu queria vocês lá para me abraçar e falar como aquela bandana ficava bem em mim._

_Eu queria tanto que a senhora brigasse comigo por eu ser mal aluno, por só comer porcarias e por não ter paciência com as coisas, não que fosse adiantar, mas mesmo assim eu queria._

_Mais do que tudo, eu queria a senhora tivesse me contado que estava lá o tempo todo, que eu não estava sozinho e que sempre vai estar comigo assim como o meu pai._

_Eu queria que a senhora conhecesse a Hinata, mamãe. Ela mudou muito com o tempo, mas continua sendo tão inteligente, tão carinhosa e tão bonita..._

_Eu queria que a senhora conhecesse seus netos! Com certeza iria fazer o Boruto falar algo como ‘ttebane ou ‘ttebayo ou algo parecido! A senhora iria adorar os desenhos da Himawari e ela iria adorar pintar o seu cabelo vermelho como uma pimenta!_

_Mamãe... eu queria tantas coisas, mas sei que não posso ter todas elas._

_Eu queria que a senhora estivesse lá quando me tornei Hokage, até mesmo mais do que eu queria estar lá. É... eu faltei no dia, mas acho que a senhora sabe disso._

_Eu queria não estar distante dos meus filhos e ao mesmo tempo estar tão próximo, como aconteceu comigo e a senhora, mamãe, mas infelizmente eu entendo que para protegermos as nossas crianças, fazemos qualquer sacrifício._

_Eu queria dizer que te amo, mamãe. Queria te abraçar, beijar e falar isso até a senhora enjoar de mim, mas tudo o que posso fazer é pensar e desejar isso, para que dê alguma forma a senhora saiba._

_EU TE AMO, ‘TTEBAYO!_

— Que meloso...

— Acha mesmo, Kurama?

—Acho, mas ela gostava dessas coisas.

— E acha que ela vai ouvir?

— Do jeito que você gritou e essa sua cabeça oca deu eco, acho que até seus ancestrais ouviram, Naruto.


	4. ... para a Mãe Exigente

_Mãe..._

_Estou escrevendo essa carta tem tanto tempo!_

_Mal consigo arrumar um espaço na minha agenda para almoçar com a minha própria filha. Cuidar da casa, tarefas, trabalho, amigos e tentar ser uma boa mãe não tem sido fácil e, admito, pequei em muitas coisas._

_Espero que quando eu te entregar essa carta, eu tenha tido tempo para te dar todos os beijos atrasados. Se eu não tive, sinta-se abraçada, beijada e tente não ficar zangada comigo, principalmente pelo que vai ler agora, tá?_

_Por muitos anos, eu te chamei de chata!_

_Sei que não é novidade nenhuma, que já gritei isso na sua cara antes de bater a porta do quarto ou sair por aí sem falar aonde eu ia. A novidade é que eu não sabia o significado daquele “chata” e agora eu sei, ou melhor, eu não sabia o significado de “exigente” e agora eu sei._

_Pedir para que eu dobrasse as roupas nas costuras não era chatice, era zelo._

_Pedir que eu arrumasse a cama todos os dias quando levantasse não era chatice, era comprometimento._

_Pedir que eu arrumasse o quarto quando ele estava bagunçado não era chatice, era responsabilidade._

_Pedir para que eu cuidasse da casa quando você não tinha tempo não era chatice, era meu dever._

_Pedir para que eu voltasse cedo para casa não era chatice, era preocupação._

_Pedir para que eu tomasse cuidado nas missões não era chatice, era prevenção._

_Pedir todas as coisas mais que a senhora sempre me pedia, quando na verdade eu deveria fazê-las sem que a senhora me pedisse não era chatice, era ser mãe. Era ser a minha mãe, uma mãe exigente, gentil e atenciosa._

_Agora eu entendo tudo o que a senhora fazia, todas as suas broncas e toda aquela irritação por eu “apenas” ter deixado as roupas sujas jogadas pela casa ou qualquer coisa do tipo, isso porque agora eu também sou uma mãe, porque agora eu estou me esforçando para não ser chata, mas sei que hora ou outra é assim que eu vou ser vista, porque agora eu sei que toda a “ajuda” que eu dava em casa não é mais só uma “ajuda”, é minha responsabilidade, quase uma obrigação subentendida._

_Espero que eu saiba ser uma mãe exigente, porque sem toda aquela sua “chatice” eu estaria perdida agora._

_Espero que quando for mais velha, a Sarada entenda que ser mãe é muito mais do que passar a mão na cabeça, elogiar e ser amiga. Ser mãe também é por limites, saber corrigir e ser dura quando precisa._

_Espero que eu tenha tempo para falar tudo isso pessoalmente com a senhora, mãe. Imagine só: nós duas sentadas em um café, conversando, como a senhora faz com suas amigas quando pode parar um pouco de ser mãe, esposa, avó e pode se deixar ser apenas – não que a senhora não seja muito mais que isso – a Mebuki._

_Eu apenas espero, porque o tempo passa sem que tenhamos controle sobre ele._

_Da sua filha que era verdadeiramente chata, que agora tenta ser tão “chata” quanto a senhora, Sakura._

_._

Depois de ler, a mulher de cabelos loiros sorriu um tanto implicante e encarou a filha. Ambas estavam sentadas em um café, conversando, quando Sakura se lembrou da carta e resolveu que era hora de entrega-la.

— Já pode começar a falar pessoalmente...

— O que? — A de cabelos rosa arqueou a sobrancelha — Mas mãe...

— Anda, Sakura! — ela disse em tom de bronca.

— Você é tão...!

— Tão o que? Chata? — Mebuki tentou segurar as risadas, reconhecendo aquela frase que já ouviu tantas vezes outras.

— Não, você é tão exigente!

As duas riram. As duas, além de mãe e filha, estavam sendo amigas aproveitando aquela tarde juntas.


	5. ... para a Mãe Gentil

Era o começo de uma manhã tranquila, quando Hanabi notou que a irmã iria sair de casa. Todos os anos, naquele mesmo dia, Hinata saia com alguns girassóis e uma carta em mãos.

— Ei, irmã...

— Sim, Hanabi? — Ela sorriu docemente, olhando para a caçula.

— Por que você sempre escreve essas cartas?

— Porque eu sei que a mamãe gosta delas. — A mais velha desviou o olhar para o papel que tinha em mãos — Você deveria escrever também, é divertido! — Sorriu.

A mais nova observou Hinata sair para ir entregar a tal carta, animada e corada como sempre. Ela sorriu timidamente e resolver acatar a ideia.

Pela tarde, depois de seus treinamentos rotineiros e de pensar bastante por onde começar, a já não tão pequena Hyuga decidiu começar a escrever.

.

_Mamãe..._

_Sei que não nos conhecemos muito bem, mas a Hinata sempre fala da senhora e de como era gentil, de como sorria de um jeito bonito e de como abraçava de um jeito amoroso._

_Sei que não tenho sido uma boa irmã, ando sendo um tanto ciumenta... mas a Natsu sempre diz que eu sou uma boa garota, então eu acho que você iria me perdoar._

_Sei que ainda não sou tão forte quanto a minha irmã, mas um dia eu vou ser tão forte quanto só eu mesma posso ser._

_Sei que eu ainda não consigo ser tão gentil como a senhora, mas isso eu jamais vou conseguir, porque quero ser gentil apenas como eu consiga._

_Sei que escrever essa carta, no começo, parecia uma baboseira que a Hinata inventou desde pequena, mas agora eu entendo como é bom escrever elas._

_Sei que a senhora nunca vai me responder, mamãe, mas eu adorei conversar com a senhora._

_Com todo o amor que eu não pude te dar, mas sei que a senhora consegue sentir, Hanabi._

.

A jovem Hyuuga se apressou para entregar sua carta antes do anoitecer e o motivo era um tanto travesso: a curiosidade estava latejando em sua mente, a fazendo querer ler ao menos uma das várias cartas que Hinata já havia escrito para a mãe.

Ao chegar no local, a garota se abaixou cuidadosamente em frente a lápide, fez algumas rezas e agradecimentos e colocou cuidadosamente seu envelope em tom laranja ao lado do da irmã, em tom lilás. Por um breve momento, a curiosidade passou, mas só para voltar com ainda mais força.

Hanabi pegou o envelope em um tom arroxeado e abriu com o máximo de delicadeza possível, para que não fosse amassado de modo algum, e pôs-se a lê-lo.

.

_Mamãe,_

_Gostaria de ter mais tempo de lhe escrever, para poder contar com todos os detalhes possíveis o quanto a minha vida tem mudado!_

_Uma das mais significativas é que não sou mais vista como um fardo para o clã, mamãe. Agora, alguns até mesmo me chamam de princesa. Isto se deve a aquela confusão toda com o Toneri._

_Hanabi está bem. Apesar de ela nunca falar sobre isso comigo, mas ao menos temos conversamos mais ultimamente. A senhora iria ficar feliz em ver como ela está crescendo rápido! Mesmo sendo nova, ela já sabe técnicas complexas e, sem dúvidas, ela será o grande orgulho do clã._

_O papai está bem também, como sempre. Talvez, por alguns segundos, eu pensei que ele chegou a ficar nervoso quando o Naruto pediu a minha mão... Será que o grande homem inabalável foi pego de surpresa?_

_Não acredita como sinto falta de alguém para me ajudar com todos os preparativos, ainda que o papai queira cuidar de tudo sozinho. Sinto sua falta nesses momentos..._

_Seja como for, prometo manter a calma e ser corajosa. Também prometo sempre tentar ser forte como o papai e gentil como a senhora. Por fim, prometo escrever mais vezes!_

_Beijos, beijos e beijos, Hinata._

.

Os olhos perolados de Hanabi brilharam em um misto de alegria e de lagrimas. Ler tudo aquilo a deixou um tanto emotiva, principalmente por até em uma carta a irmã se mostrar tão atenciosa com ela.

Passaram-se anos, as mudanças de vida acabaram fazendo com que o habito de escrever aquelas cartas se tornasse cada vez mais difícil de manter, porém, Hanabi fez questão de continuar a tradição tanto por ela quanto pela irmã. Sendo assim, naquele dia em especifico, Hanabi havia levado girassóis em nome de Hinata e duas cartas, em um tom alaranjado e outra em lilás.

.

_Mamãe,_

_Minha vida tem mudado de uma forma tão rápida que agora eu entendo pelo que minha irmã passou. Não, não vou me casar! Apenas estou entrando nessa vida adulta da qual eu tentei fazer parte quando criança e, agora já na idade, eu quero fugir._

_Boruto e Himawari vão bem, os dois são tão fofos! Até mesmo o papai não resiste, a senhora com certeza deve saber! Hinata anda ocupada com o marido cabeça oca dela, mas vai bem também... Em breve, ela será casada com o Kage!_

_Falando da Hinata, mamãe: ela é gentil e forte, como um dia eu quero conseguir ser também. Não querendo puxar o saco da minha irmã, mas ela é talentosa com as linhas..._

_Espero que a senhora esteja orgulhosa de mim, das minhas escolhas e do meu comportamento. Sei que as vezes eu faço uma besteira ou outra (principalmente quando tem álcool envolvido), mas ninguém é perfeito o tempo todo, não é?_

_Sinta-se abraçada, mamãe, como eu me sinto abraçada pela senhora toda vez que alguma brisa passa por mim._

_Beijos, beijos e beijos, Hanabi._

.

Um sorriso doce surgiu na face de Hanabi enquanto arrumava a lapide com zelo. Ela já havia parado de ler as cartas de Hinata há muito tempo, havia entendido que era errado e, principalmente, havia entendido que se fosse uma boa garota chegaria tão longe, ou ainda mais, que a irmã.


	6. ... para a Mãe que Protege

Era um dia como qualquer outro em Suna: quente, seco e com ventos fortes.

Os três irmãos Sabaku estavam sentados no chão do campo de treinamento, todos exaustos depois de longas horas de esforço. Mais do que nunca eles precisavam mostrar seu valor para Sunagakure e como eram de importância para a aldeia.

— ... Ei, Gaara. — Kankuro chamou pelo irmão enquanto se sentava no chão. Ele apenas recebeu um olhar antes de continuar — Por que só você é protegido pela areia?

— Porque só eu tenho o Shukaku selado dentro de mim.

— Mas antes você não achava que a areia que te protege é por causa da mamãe? Então é errado ela só proteger você, porque mães não devem ter preferência entre os filhos, jaan.

— Não é ela, é o Shukaku.

— Quem te disse?

— Papai, tio Yashamaru...

— E se eles mentiram?

— Eu também acho que eles podem ter mentido — Temari concordou com o irmão antes que Gaara pudesse contestar — Se mentiram por tanto tempo e sobre tantas coisas, o que impede de eles terem distorcido a verdade sobre isso também?

— De onde você tirou esse assunto? — Gaara encarou o irmão, ignorando completamente a possibilidade de realmente ser a mãe quem o protege.

— É bem óbvio que alguém está roubando no treinamento, porque a mamãe não deixa nem se arranhar enquanto eu e a Temari nos viramos como dá com os seus ataques, jaan.

— Kankuro, não é a mamãe. É o Shukaku. — A voz saiu bem mais séria.

— De qualquer jeito, se for ela, o Gaara nos protege usando a areia nas batalhas então é a mesma coisa que falar que ela nos protege, não é? — Temari estava realmente interessada sobre aquela teoria.

— É... pode ser. — Kankuro se deitou no chão, cansado — Mas o Gaara é o preferidinho da mamãe e isso não é justo, jaan!

O ruivo acenou negativamente enquanto olhava para o irmão. Aquela cena fez com que Temari acabasse por rir um pouco e depois pensar no quão longe poderia chegar com aquela teoria.

— Eu acho que a mamãe também pode estar no vento que uso para me proteger... — a loira disse pensativa — Então ela não tem preferência pelo Gaara, ela só se manifesta de jeitos diferentes. — ela sorriu.

— Mas e eu? — o irmão do meio resmungou, se sentando de novo — O Gaara tem a areia e você tem o vento. Isso não é justo, jaan...

— Você tem habilidade com as marionetes... — o caçula comentou, chamando a atenção dos dois irmãos — Provavelmente a mamãe tinha habilidade em manipular o chakra igual Yashamaru. Você deve ter puxado isso dela.

— Faz sentido — Temari sorriu.

— É... É aceitável — Kankuro se deitou no chão, novamente. — Mas que ela é superprotetora com você, isso ela é, jaan!

— Ela só liga menos para você! — a irmã deixou as risadas escaparem com a fala implicante.

Os dois começaram uma pequena discussão, acusando um ao outro de ser menos “protegido” do que deveria, enquanto Gaara os observava e sorria. Sendo ou não a mãe quem o protegia, ele tinha dois irmãos para protege-lo também, assim como ele iria proteger os dois.


	7. ... para a Mãe Forte

Já era tarde da noite e, mais uma vez naquela semana, Sakura estava chegando horas mais tarde do que pretendia. Seu trabalho sempre foi puxado, mas nos últimos dias ela estava coordenando um projeto com as crianças órfãs para que não se sentissem tão mal no Dia das Mães.

A pressa fez com que a casa ficasse em caos, já que ela mal tinha tempo para cozinhar, imagine lavar a louça! Isso sem contar em todas as roupas espalhadas que não encontravam o caminho até o cesto sozinhas... também haviam papéis e relatórios em todos os cantos, mesmo que ela tentasse não levar trabalho para casa, parte de sua vida estava comprometida e entrelaçada com o hospital e com as crianças que ela atendia lá.

Ao abrir a porta, uma surpresa boa: estava tudo impecavelmente limpo e todas as coisas no lugar. Maravilhada, a de cabelos rosas entrou reparando em cada detalhe da casa:

Na sala estava uma pilha de roupas perfeitamente dobradas, roupas estas que ela havia esquecido na corda; na cozinha, uma refeição de aparência maravilhosa esperando para ser devorada enquanto que a louça estava completamente lavada e guardada.

Grata por tudo, a Haruno decidiu agradecer a filha e aproveitar ao menos as poucas horas que ainda restavam daquele dia. Ela encontrou Sarada no quarto, dormindo como um anjinho e se contentou em dar alguns beijos na filha - beijos delicados para não acorda-la - e depois ir descansar também. Quando entrou no quarto, notou um pequeno embrulho vermelho em cima de uma cartinha, ambos sobre a cama.

Como se tudo aquilo já não fosse bom o bastante, ela mal se aguentou de alegria ao ver o presente. Ela abriu o embrulho com toda delicadeza possível, encontrando dentro dele um colar de pingente em formato de flor de cerejeira, muito semelhante ao seu antigo, o qual ela experimentou na mesma hora. Com um sorriso, ela abriu a cartinha e começou a ler.

.

_Mamãe,_

_Eu queria confessar que sempre admirei a sua força!_

_Não estou me referindo a toda sua força física capaz de quebrar qualquer obstáculo que fique no seu caminho. Estou falando da sua força interior que te mantem sorrindo enquanto pensa em uma maneira de contornar os obstáculos para não quebrar eles._

_Essa sua força interior também te faz confiar no papai, mesmo sem saber onde ele está, e continuar esperando por ele enquanto cuida sozinha de mim, sendo uma ótima mãe._

_Essa sua força que faz ser gentil com todas as crianças que atende, quando na verdade você sente vontade de chorar com elas por sentir empatia e saber o que elas passam._

_Essa sua força que te fez lutar para passar por tantas coisas e continuar sendo feliz e querer continuar lutando cada vez mais._

_Essa sua força que faz seus olhos brilharem quando você está feliz e que faz seu sangue ferver quando você está irritada, mas que mesmo assim te mantem centrada._

_Mamãe, eu já me decidi por não seguir os passos do papai, eu quero me tornar Hokage! Para isso, mamãe, eu quero ser tão forte quanto você!_

_Da pessoa que mais admira você no mundo todo, Sarada._

.

Em uma letra diferente, no finalzinho da carta, havia um pequeno bilhete deixado por Sasuke: “ _Você é uma mãe forte, Sakura, como as flores de cerejeira na primavera”._

Sakura acabou pegando no sono enquanto lia aquela adorável cartinha pela quinta ou sexta vez. Mesmo sendo tão forte, ela precisava recarregar as energias. Porém, depois de um breve cochilo, ela acordou em um pulo e praguejou contra si mesma por ter esquecido algo muito importante:

— Meu jantar! — ela murmurou, saindo apressada do quarto e indo para a cozinha.


	8. ... para a Mãe Heroína

_“Mamãe, lembra quando me pedia para prestar atenção nas aulas quando eu saia para ir à academia? Bem... eu tento, mas sem a senhora para me falar isso todos os dias eu não consigo prestar tanta atenção. Não fica preocupada, tá? Pelo menos eu sou engraçado!_

_Mamãe, lembra que a senhora fazia aquelas comidas maravilhosas? Eu não consigo imitar a senhora, por mais que eu tente eu sempre perco na luta com as panelas. Não precisa se preocupar! Eu sempre como o melhor ramen do mundo no Ichiraku, então está tudo bem!_

_Mamãe, lembra que você sempre falava para eu arrumar a cama quando acordasse? Às vezes eu era preguiçoso e deixava sem arrumar, mas agora eu arrumo a casa inteirinha, todinha, todos os dias!_

_Mamã, lembra que a senhora falava que eu não precisava ter medo de pesadelos? Agora eu não posso mais correr para a cama da senhora e ouvir você falando isso, agora eu tento ser tão corajoso como você e o papai, mesmo que sonhar com aquele dia seja a pior coisa do mundo._

_Mamãe, eu não estou chorando de tristeza, tá? Eu só estou chorando de orgulho, porque a senhora é uma heroína de Konoha”._

.

Por mais que tentasse não chorar, Iruka sempre derramava lágrimas e lágrimas em frente ao memorial onde o nome de seus pais estavam gravados. Naquele dia, o seu primeiro dia das mães sem ter o que comemorar, não poderia ser diferente.


	9. ... para a Mãe Orgulhosa

Tsume pode ser uma mãe enérgica, mas aprecia o esforço dos filhos mais do que qualquer um, independente da bagunça que seja feita para tal. Ela havia acabado de chegar de uma missão e assim que entrou pela porta se deparou com as crianças completamente sujas e uma cozinha revirada, Hana estava coberta de farinha e Kiba parecia ter tomado um banho com molho de tomates.

A mãe ficou olhando-os por alguns segundos, fez uma careta de brava e reparou melhor no estado da cozinha, só então notando um verdadeiro banquete que eles haviam feito, desde um filé mignon assado com molho até uma torta de limão. A mulher sorriu, mostrando as presas e desfazendo a cara de brava. Ela estava feliz em saber o quão bem os filhos a conheciam.

— Vamos comer! — Tsume bradou, já salivando.

— Ainda não! — as duas crianças disseram risonhas.

Neste momento, o olhar de impaciência da mãe era tão nítido quanto o olhar de cumplicidade entre os irmãos.

Antes de qualquer coisa ser explicada, Akamaru e os três Haimaru sairam do esconderijo embaixo da mesa, com um grande cartaz preso nas bocas. O papel branco contrastava com o vermelho no qual o símbolo do clã Inuzuka foi pintado, com as palmas das mãos das crianças e as patinhas dos cachorros o adornando.

— Filhotes... vocês se superaram este ano! — a fala saiu recheada de alegria e orgulho, enquanto o estômago de Tsume rosnou protestando pela fome — Agora vamos comer!

— Sim! — as crianças disseram entre as risadas, com os latidos dos cachorrinhos em concordância.


	10. ... para a Mãe Problemática

Já se passava do meio-dia e Shikamaru continuava jogado na cama, dormindo como uma pedra, como se fosse um dia qualquer. Se ele ao menos fizesse algo de útil em casa, como por exemplo, arrumar o próprio quarto... se é que aquele lugar tomado pela bagunça e tabuleiros de jogos pudesse ainda ser chamado de quarto. Yoshino se sentia mais como uma empregada do que como uma mãe nessas horas e isso a deixava irritada.

— Acorda! — ela berrou, dessa vez Shikamaru iria ouvir até as orelhas queimarem.

O rapaz não se moveu, como se aquilo não tivesse resultado algum sobre ele.

— SHI-KA-MA-RU! — Dessa vez, ela o balançou enquanto silabava o nome do filho.

Tudo o que teve em resposta foi um resmungo, enquanto ele a puxava para a cama em um abraço apertado.

— Mamãe problemática... — o Nara resmungou entregue ao sono, ainda a abraçando.

Aquele gesto inesperado fez com que toda a irritação de Yoshino desaparecesse como mágica.

— Filho preguiçoso... — a mãe não conseguiu evitar algumas risadas, enquanto o abraçava de volta.

Talvez descansar um pouco não fosse fazer tão mal assim.


	11. ... para a Mãe Aérea

Era mais um dia normal, com céu azul e nuvens brancas. Em dias como este, tranquilos e simpáticos, Karui se questionava ainda mais sobre o treinamento da filha ser “desnecessário” em tempos de paz. Ela estava tão distraída que não notou a pequena se aproximar.

— Mama...

Ela olhou para Chocho e sorriu.

— O treinamento foi puxado?

— Não, não teve treinamento... — a garota colocou a mão na cintura e sorriu — Eu estava em uma missão especial!

— Mas você não saiu com o seu pai? Tanto faz... Espero que tenha se saído bem, mas se não se saiu tão bem, ao menos você se esforçou...

— Sério que você nem liga para o dia de hoje, mama? É tão óbvio o que fomos fazer... não lembra? Almoço com pratos de Kumogakure, eu e o papa saímos sem falar para onde...

A mais velha cruzou os braços, pensativa. Não seria a primeira e nem a última vez que ela esqueceu alguma data importante.

— Mais importante de gravar dias, é viver eles...

— Sério, você não consegue fingir que não esqueceu desse jeito. — Chocho ficou um tanto emburrada, mas estendeu um embrulho pequeno — Para você.

— Não precisava... — Karui sorriu, pegando o presente e abrindo com cuidado — Brincos!

— Eu sei, eu sei: tenho um ótimo gosto! — a filha sorriu um tanto convencida.

— Não vai me dar os parabéns? — a mãe perguntou, experimentando as joias novas.

— ... Er... Parabéns por ser mãe, mama?

Se não era aniversário...

— Parabéns para você também, eu acho. Não seria mãe sem você, não é mesmo? — ela sorriu, estendendo o par antigo de brincos para a filha — Guarde com você, estes foram o seu pai quem me deu... mas se perder um deles, acontece.

Apesar de falar coisas deste tipo, ela só confiou os brincos antigos para a filha por saber que ela não iria usar nem tão cedo, mas, caso usasse e possivelmente perdesse, não havia motivos de briga ou castigo e ela preferia já deixar isto claro. Na vida, coisas importantes também são perdidas, principalmente quando não as vivemos e Karui sempre quis deixar isto claro para a filha.


	12. ... para a Mãe Rigorosa

Temari estava com o pequeno Shikadai nos braços, o levando para o quarto e se perguntando se ela conseguiria fazer isso nos próximos anos também. A criança havia pego no sono enquanto tentava escrever uma cartinha para a mãe.

Talvez, se ele não tivesse pego tantos livros, tantos textos didáticos e tantas teorias para conseguir se inspirar e escrever a carta dentro de todas as “normas” e demais gracejos que sua mãe -- tão rigorosa com tudo - merecia, ele não tivesse pego no sono e conseguido terminado a carta.

Temari não ficou zangada e muito menos triste com a preguiça do filho ser maior do que a vontade que ele tinha de escrever para ela, pelo contrário, ela ficou feliz pelo filho se esforçar tanto para agradá-la. Ela também ficou feliz por uma pequena anotação que Shikadai fez, algo motivacional, provavelmente por já estar aborrecido com tudo e querendo acabar logo com aquilo:

“ _Escrever essa carta vai ser problemático, mas a mamãe merece...”_


	13. ... para a Mãe Elegante

_Mãe,_

_Admiro a senhora por ser esta mulher tão elegante, mesmo não sendo fácil!_

_Conquistar o gênio forte do meu pai não deve ter sido fácil..._

_Cuidar de mim para que eu desabrochasse não deve ter sido fácil..._

_Suportar meu jeito de mandona não deve ter sido fácil..._

_Me ver saindo em missões e lutas não deve ter sido fácil..._

_Aceitar que eu e meu pai fomos para a guerra juntos, mas que não voltamos os dois não deve ter sido fácil..._

_Em todos estes momentos, por mais difíceis que devem ter sido para você, mamãe, eu nunca vi uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto ou a senhora perder a compostura. Sempre se manteve tranquila para mim, para que eu ficasse tranquila também._

_Obrigada por me mostrar como uma mãe precisa aceitar as coisas difíceis e continuar sorrindo para os filhos. Espero que dessa vez você chore escondida (sim, mamãe, eu sabia!) por um bom motivo: a senhora vai ser avó no final do ano!_

_Da sua filha que te ama muito e promete voltar para Konoha em breve,_

_Ino._

.

A mulher suspirou, sorrindo, enquanto colocava a carta perfumada de flores contra o peito. Aquele, sem dúvidas, foi a melhor carta de dia das mães que já recebera.


	14. ... para a Babá que Gosta como Mãe

— Natsu... — Hanabi murmurou, parando de fazer as tarefas de aula.

— Sim?

— Eu nunca te agradeci, né? — A garotinha encarou a babá.

— Me agradeceu pelo que, Hanabi-sama? — a mais velha perguntou um tanto confusa.

— Por ser como uma mama!

O sorriso de Hanabi só não era maior do que o de Natsu.

Apesar de seu dever ser cuidar daquela criança, há muito que ela não via como uma obrigação e sim como um prazer. Ter todo o carinho reconhecido de uma forma tão simples e meiga como só Hanabi seria capaz de fazer fez com que os olhos opacos ganhassem um brilho alegre e vivido como o verão.

Hoje em dia, Hanabi era tão diferente daquela criancinha doce e admirada com o mundo. Ela estava passando por uma faze onde queria ser adulta sem poder ser e isso acabava a deixando aborrecida com tudo. O que estava a Natsu era cuidar de sua garotinha com todo o carinho de sempre e esperar pacientemente.

Esperar que os ânimos naquela casa melhorassem. Esperar que Hanabi voltasse a se admirar com o mundo. Esperar que aquela pequena garotinha se tornasse uma mulher, uma bela mulher, e que tivesse sua própria vida sem estar acorrentada a todas aquelas tradições do clã.

Por mais que Natsu já não fosse mais necessária como uma babá para Hanabi, ela continuaria ali. Continuaria se lembrando daquela confissão tão amável que enchia seu coração de alegria. Continuaria ali para que a pequena Hyuuga, hoje em dia já não tão pequena, sempre tivesse com quem contar.

Natsu não se animava apenas em pensar sobre isso e nos vários futuros gloriosos que a sua garotinha pudesse ter, ela também se animava em pensar que ela e a irmã se tornariam amigas e cumplices, se animava em pensar que um algum dia aquele clã tão acinzentado pudesse ser pintado com as cores vivas do verão que Hanabi tanto gostava.


	15. ... para a Mãe que é Fada

— Mamãe...

— Sim, Choji? — a mulher respondeu sem tirar a atenção das várias panelas, com caldos borbulhantes e apetitosos.

— Me desculpa?

Neste mesmo instante, ela deixou tudo de lado e olhou séria para o filho.

— Pelo quê?

— Eu queria te dar uma borboleta de presente, mas fiquei com pena de prender e não deixar ela voar...

A mulher sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos castanhos do filho, se abaixando um pouco para isso.

— Não precisa se desculpar por ter feito a coisa certa, Choji. Você é gentil e este é o melhor presente que pode me dar! — Ela tentou encorajar um pouco a criança.

— Certo! — Ele sorriu de forma meiga.

Depois de um pouco mais de cafuné, a mãe voltou a atenção para as panelas enquanto o filho corria em direção a porta, mas antes que ele pudesse cruzar o arco, a mãe o chamou.

— Choji!

— Sim, mamãe? — ele parou no mesmo instante.

— Por que queria me dar uma borboleta, querido?

De todos os presentes que já ganhou, de fato, uma borboleta seria o mais inusitado e talvez até mesmo o mais bonito. Borboletas tem um significado forte, principalmente para o clã Akimichi.

— Porque fadas gostam de borboleta, não gostam? — Enquanto falava, Choji se aproximou da mãe novamente e segurou carinhosamente uma das mãos livres — O papai sempre diz que a senhora tem mãos de fada porque cozinha bem...

— Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma fada de verdade, Choji... — Algumas risadas escaparam, apesar do elogio ter sido tão gracioso.

— Claro que sim! — a criança protestou — Não adiantaria de nada ter as mãos se a senhora não fosse uma fada de verdade.

— E por que não? — A mãe ficou um tanto séria, esperando ansiosa pela resposta.

— Porque você sempre diz que cozinha com o coração para a comida sair gostosa, então a senhora tem um coração de fada...

— Oh, Choji... — o olhar de surpresa era tão nítido quanto o sorriso grande que apareceu nos lábios da mais velha. — Obrigada, querido! — Ela se abaixou e apertou o filho com força, o cobrindo de beijinhos de fada.


	16. ... para a Mãe que é uma Flor

_Mama_

_Você é florzinha linda igual as violetas, tem cheirinho bom igual às violetas e é forte como um monstro!_

_Te amo muito, muito, muito porque a senhora é minha mãe e me põe para dormir contando historinhas._

_Do seu filho, papai ajudou a escrever._

.

Ino se lembrava ainda de como foram seus primeiros presentes de dia das mães. Desenhos infantis feitos com amor, giz de cera e tinta, cartinhas enfeitadas e com palavras inestendíveis, abraços e beijos fortes e calorosos.

.

_Mamãe,_

_A senhora é bela como uma violeta;_

_Perfumada como a lavanda;_

_Forte como uma Hortência;_

_Admirada como a flor mais perfeita que é._

_Com amor, Inojin._

.

Com o tempo, os desenhos desproporcionais deram lugar a pinturas detalhadas, as cartinhas decoradas deram lugar à bilhetes curtos em buquês de flores, mas os abraços e beijos fortes e calorosos permaneceram.

.

_— Mãe... — o rapaz chamou, abraçando a mãe pela cintura._

_— Sim, Inojin? — ela olhou para o filho carinhosamente e o abraçou também._

_— Te amo... — ele a beijou na bochecha, escondendo o rosto em seguida._

.

No fim, não importava quais presentes ela ganhasse ou em como eles eram “melhorados”. A única coisa que importava para Ino eram os abraços e beijos, fortes e calorosos, que ela recebia do mesmo jeitinho ano após ano.


	17. ... para a Mãe Boneca

Sasori penteava cuidadosamente os cabelos de uma marionete que se assemelhava muito com sua mãe enquanto Chiyo o observava da porta, tentando ser a mais discreta possível.

Para muitos, aquela marionete de formas tão humanas já era estranha o suficiente, principalmente por ter sido feita por uma criança habilidosa em uma tentativa de reproduzir a mãe.

Para muitos, aqueles cabelos que Sasori penteava com tanto cuidado era o ápice de loucura, já que eram realmente os cabelos de sua falecida mãe que Chiyo conseguiu recuperar a pedido dele.

Para muitos, aquela criança solitária tinha uma habilidade potencialmente perigosa para Suna, principalmente por Sasori apenas ver aquilo como uma “brincadeira”.

Para muitos, Chyio foi a melhor escolha cuidar do neto, mas ela sabia que jamais conseguiria reproduzir os mesmos cuidados dos pais daquela criança.

Para muitos, Sasori era uma pessoa má e adoecida pela fixação em sua arte e a eternidade, mas para a avó, Sasori era apenas aquela criança que sentia saudades do carinho que recebia dos pais, saudade de pentear os longos cabelos da mãe e saudade de se sentir aconchegado em abraços que ela jamais conseguia dar a ele.


	18. ... para a Mãe Adotiva

_Mamãe, algum dia a senhora iria conseguir me perdoar?_

_Quando eu não tive um nome, a senhora me deu um. Quando eu não tive uma visão, a senhora me deu seus óculos. Quando eu não tive lembranças, a senhora me deu novas e felizes. Quando eu não tive nada, a senhora me deu tudo._

_Eu ainda me pergunto se caso eu tivesse permanecido naquele orfanato, se algum dia eu iria ver a senhora de novo como minha mãe, a mãe de todas aquelas crianças que também não tinham nada, mas que a senhora dava tudo por elas._

_Por favor, me perdoe..._

_Mesmo depois de tudo o que fez por mim, eu não consegui retribuir. Talvez hoje, pudéssemos estar aqui um ao lado do outro, mamãe. Talvez tudo fosse diferente se eu não tivesse sido um egoísta que não entendeu o contexto daquele nosso último encontro em Iwagakure._

_Eu aprendi a lição!_

_Não sou mais egoísta e hoje me esforço para ser um pai para todas essas crianças, me espelhando na senhora._

.

Os devaneios de Kabuto foram interrompidos por um dos antigos Shin, puxando levemente a manga do quimono que ele usava.

— Está triste?

— Não... só estou pensativo — ele sorriu — Você já deveria estar na cama, sabe que horas são?

— Não sei ver horas ainda...

— Então vamos resolver isso!


	19. ... para a Mãe Dedicada

Itachi e Sasuke chegaram em casa aos risos, mas logo ficaram em silencio diante do olhar reprovador da mãe.

— Demoraram para chegar, fiquei preocupada!

— Desculpa, mamãe... — Sasuke encarou o chão.

— Temos um bom motivo, mãe — itachi bagunçou o cabelo do irmão — Além do treinamento, saímos para procurar uma flor.

— Uma flor?

— Uma flor bonita! — Sasuke olhou para a mãe.

— Para que vocês foram procurar uma flor? — a mulher questionou completamente confusa.

— Porque você é a melhor mãe do mundo, mamãe.

— Sasuke... — ela sorriu, abraçando o filho com carinho — Obrigada, mas eu ainda não vejo motivo para tanto...

— A senhora também é a mãe mais dedicada do mundo — o filho mais velho pegou a tal flor que estava escondendo, uma belíssima rosa branca — Ainda acha pouco?

— Itachi... — Mikoto também o abraçou e depois pegou a flor com cuidado — Obrigada!


	20. ... para a Mãe Solteira

Mesmo em uma missão longe de casa, Mirai fez questão de se dedicar por alguns momentos e escrever uma carta para a mãe antes de partir. Kurenai prometeu só ler quando fosse o momento certo, e este momento era agora:

.

_Mãe,_

_Eu nem tenho palavras com as quais eu possa dizer tudo o que a senhora significa para mim._

_Você é a beleza, é a alegria, é a minha conselheira, minha amiga e, acima de tudo isso, minha mãe._

_Você conseguiu me dar à luz com uma guerra, conseguiu cuidar sozinha de mim e ainda assim fazer o papai ser presente na minha vida, consegue me encorajar sempre que saio, mesmo ficando preocupada._

_Por esses e todos os outros motivos que eu levaria a vida escrevendo você é a pessoa mais incrível do meu mundo, mãe. Você é o meu mundo._

_Da sua filha que logo deve chegar em casa, Mirai._

.

Os olhos vermelhos de Kurenai estavam repletos de lagrimas. Aquela garotinha que cresceu em um piscar de olhos nem imaginava que, na verdade, ela era o mundo para a mãe.

Junto com aquelas palavras bonitas da carta, havia também um batom vermelho e um bilhete escrito separado:

“ _Apenas uma lembrancinha para realçar a mulher mais bela que eu e meu pai já conhecemos. ”_

Kurenai sorriu fez questão de usar aquela maquiagem, mesmo com os olhos ainda úmidos. Ela também faria questão de usar no dia em que a filha chegasse, para mostrar como gostou daquele presente.


	21. ... para a Avó que é como Mãe

Shizune estava arrumando todas as coisas que ela e mestra possuíam antes de partirem para outro lugar. Esses momentos sempre a deixavam estressada, porque sempre haviam coisas demais para ela resolver antes de partirem.

Enquanto tentava dividir o espaço da mala de Tsunade entre roupas e bebidas, ela achou um guardanapo amassado e com letras embaraçadas escritas por todo ele. Curiosa, Shizune começou a ler.

.

_Vovó,_

_Estou escrevendo essa carta nem sei bem do porquê. A única coisa que sei é que já acabei com o estoque de bebidas do bar em que estou, então preciso fingir que estou fazendo algo de útil com a minha vida antes de voltar para casa._

_Resolvi finalmente desabafar e quem melhor para isso do que com a minha avó?_

_Sinto tanta falta dos seus abraços apertados quando eu visitava a senhora. Ainda me lembro de como ficava irritada quando o vovô me deixava fazer bagunça. Você sempre chamava minha atenção, mas depois me abraçava e enchia de beijos._

_Sinto falta dos seus conselhos, de como me fazia pôr os pés no chão e pensar melhor antes de fazer alguma besteira. Não é como se eles me impedissem de fazer elas, mas me ajudavam a medir os “estragos” antecipadamente._

_Achei que nunca sentiria falta da senhora falando um “Eu avisei, querida...”, com aquele tom de reprovação, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e depois abrindo um sorriso, me chamando para um abraço enquanto falava “Vai ficar tudo bem”._

_Nunca pensei que eu chegaria no ponto em que estou: fugindo dos meus problemas como uma criança assustada. Nunca pensei que sairia de Konoha desse jeito. Nunca pensei que traria Shizune comigo com a desculpa de ser minha aprendiza, quando na verdade eu só não suportava a ideia de ficar sozinha. Nunca pensei que conseguiria escrever tudo isso de madrugada, bêbada, em um bar qualquer._

_Vovó, eu quero tanto um abraço seu agora._

_Espero que a senhora não se sinta sozinha, espero que estejam te tratando bem e que tenha adotado uma neta com os mesmos fios vermelhos que o seu (prometo não ter ciúmes dessa pimentinha). Mesmo longe, vovó, eu ainda me preocupo com todos e tento saber das novidades._

_Falando no seu cabelo, espero que um dia eu ainda possa pentear ele de novo e fazer aqueles coques no alto da sua cabeça que eu acho tão lindos. Lembra quando você fazia minhas maria-chiquinha e colocava aqueles enfeites?_

_Vovó, ainda tenho tantas coisas para falar, mas não posso fazer isso. Por mais que eu queira continuar aqui, bebendo e ignorando a minha vida enquanto escrevo essas palavras tortas, eu preciso ser forte._

_Espero que eu ainda consiga voltar para Konoha em tempo de ouvir um grande sermão pelo meu comportamento. Vai valer a pena porque eu tenho certeza que vou ganhar um abraço depois, vovó._

_Da sua eterna netinha, Tsunade._

.

Talvez ainda desse tempo de enviar, antes de saírem daquela cidade. Talvez ela recebesse a tempo. Talvez Tsunade aceitasse um abraço de sua aprendiza enquanto esperava o abraço de sua avó.


	22. ... para a Tia que é como Mãe

Tsunade estava dormindo em cima dos vários papéis espalhados em sua mesa. Ser Hokage não era um trabalho fácil e ela sabia disso plenamente. Horas massacrantes lendo todos aqueles papéis e beber sakê eram tarefas importantes que atrapalhavam umas às outras, isso sem contar ter que acordar cedo depois de uma noite de boas – ou não tão boas – apostas.

— Tsunade-sama? — Shizune a cutucou levemente, enquanto Tonton passeava pela sala.

— Não são mais relatórios, são? — ela levantou o rosto, mostrando várias letrinhas do papel sobre o qual ela dormia estampadas em sua bochecha.

— Não... — Shizune tentou não rir — É algo bem melhor que isso!

— Reunião com os conselheiros de novo não! — A loira se debruçou sobre a mesa de novo, tampando o rosto com a manga do casaco.

— É algo que você realmente gosta.

Enquanto falava, a mais nova colocou uma garrafa decorada sobre a mesa, era um Sakê luxuoso e raro de se encontrar ali. Se tem algo que Tsunade gosta é de Sakê, melhor ainda quando é de qualidade tão nobre quanto aquele.

— Shizune! — A Hokage exclamou surpresa, se levantando na mesma hora e encarando a garrafa.

—S-sim, Tsunade-sama?

— Eu te amo! — Ela sorriu, agarrando a garrafa e abraçando como se fosse um ente querido e que não era visto a tempos.

— Ê...? — a morena suspirou aliviada — Eu também amo você, Tsunade-sama... — ela sorriu — Obrigada por cuidar de mim como sua aprendiza e como uma filha, praticamente.

— Shizune... — A Senju encarou a “sobrinha” por alguns momentos — Pegue logo os copos, vamos beber!

Mesmo feliz com aquele comentário, nada melhor do que desfrutar uma bebida, certo? Shizune entendia perfeitamente esta paixão por bebidas e, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que um convite como aqueles era uma verdadeira declaração de carinho.

Antes de poder responder qualquer coisa, a atenção das duas foi voltada para Tonton que, por acidente, derrubou uma das pilhas de papéis.

— Nada de beber até acabar com todo o trabalho acumulado! — Shizune sorriu animada como sempre, tomando a garrafa de sua mestra de volta para si — ânimo!

— M-mas... — a Hokage tentou contestar e pegar a garrafa de volta.

— Quanto antes começar, antes termina! — A mais nova acenou, já na porta, saindo tanto com a garrafa quanto com Tonton. — Vou pedir para entregarem o resto dos papéis! — ela disse andando pelo corredor.

Tsunade permaneceu lá, sentada em sua cadeira, sentindo-se uma criança cujo a mãe tomou o doce. Bem... não havia tempo para isso! Se terminasse logo com tudo, poderia se embebedar com a alta classe das bebidas fermentadas, talvez até mesmo fazendo uma aposta.


End file.
